Your Consent?
by NickFlamel
Summary: Arya has already given Eragon reasons why they can't be together. However, does love really follow reason? Rated M because of torture, violence, death, etc. Maybe a few lemons, maybe not. Starts after the battle of Feinster.
1. Chapter 1- A Healing Day

Eragon and Arya walked out of the healer's tent. Blinking in the bright sunlight, both of them smiled, happy to be alive. However, both of the smiles were tempered with sadness. They had both watched in horror as Oromis and Glaedr, the last Pre-Fall Riders fell to Murtaugh's possessed body.

"What should I address you as now, Arya Dröttingu? Arya Shadeslayer?" Eragon asked.

"Just Arya, Eragon. As always, just Arya." Arya replied.

As they walked back to their respective tents, Arya leaned on Eragon more and more. Eragon understood why, and let her. During Arya's fight with the Shade, Varaug had lifted her up by her neck, which left her windpipe severely damaged, thus she was short of breath. Not even magic could repair all of the extensive damage caused by Varaug, so Arya was let out of the healer's tent with healer's orders not to over-exert herself for a day. After that day, the healers estimated that Arya's windpipe would be healed.

"It's good to see you up and about cousin!" Eragon was almost knocked over by a hug from Roran.

"Roran! It's good to see you too, but please don't crush my ribs. I don't want to go back to the healer's tent, and listen to their fussing." They both laughed at this.

"I'm going to head on back to my tent, I need to lie down and heal myself." Arya sidled away with a smile.

"So the whole camp is buzzing with rumors, Eragon. Did you really kill another Shade?"

Nay, twas not me. Arya killed the Shade."

"You'll have to tell me all about it at the party, Eragon." Roran said with a laugh.

"Party, what party?" Eragon asked, confusion written on his face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The villagers of Carvahall are throwing a party, in celebration of having made it to the Varden. We had meant to have it earlier, but after the Burning Plains, we thought it would be best to wait for a more…stable atmosphere. Will you come?"

"I don't know Roran. I'm not the little boy I once was. Are you sure you want me to come?"

Roran grabbed Eragon's shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Tomorrow night, after sunset. Bring your ladyfriend too." With this, Roran walked off through the Varden's camp.

"What ladyfriend?" Eragon shouted after him.

"Arya, of course."

Arya laid back on her cot, sweating and shaking. She didn't want to reveal how badly she had been hurt by Varaug. Her breath came is rasps, the oxygen moving like honey to her lungs. She staggered out of her tent to ask Blödgarm to heal her, but fell, only to be caught by a passing Eragon. He noticed the expression on her face, and silently carried her back to her tent, and began to heal her. He chanted, with his deep, sonorous voice, in the language of power, trying to repair her damaged windpipe. When he was done, he put Arya into a dreamless sleep, and covered her as she lay in her cot.

"Do not worry, Arya Shadeslayer. I will not pursue you without your consent, nor will I take advantage of you, as promised." With this, Eragon strolled out of the tent, into the cool, night air. Realizing how long he had been in Arya's tent, Eragon reached out with his mind, looking for Saphira.

_Finally! I thought you two would never get done in there!_

Eragon's cheeks reddened. _No, no, no Saphira. We didn't do what you are thinking of. I simply helped heal her windpipe. I cannot even entertain such a thing. I will not pursue her without her consent. _

_You two-legs_. Saphira said ruefully. _All this time, and I will never fully understand you._

_If it's any consolation Saphira, you know me better than anyone else alive._ This thought was the last one as Eragon tumbled into dreamland, not even questioning Saphira's wonder.


	2. Chapter 2- A Day Off

**A/N: Sorry for not including an author's note on the last chapter. Anyway, this is my first fan fic that I'm sharing. I have many, many more ideas, that I may or may not reveal. Enjoy this next chapter.**

Arya woke in a flash, as her mind tried to frantically piece together the events of the night before. _I was going outside. I…fell. Who brought me back here and healed me?_ Her subconscious provided the answer before her conscious could catch up._ Eragon. _It had to be. Shaking her head, Arya stumbled out of her tent to be greeted by the blazing sun, high in the sky. And then by Eragon.

"Arya! How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Eragon. Thank you for healing me last night."

Eragon waved his hand. "It was no problem Arya. I am happy to help."

At this, Arya saw blue, and was suddenly travelling very quickly sideways. Looking up, Arya saw Saphira holding her in a monstrous sapphire claw. Her gaze returned to where Eragon was, and found him in a similar predicament, but his mind was shielded, deep in conversation with Saphira no doubt.

Arya returned her gaze to where Saphira was headed, and noticed that the three of them were travelling at a very steep angle upwards. Without warning, Saphira dropped them both. A shriek, unbidden, rose from Arya's throat, as she fell to the ground.

_Arya! Spread your arms and legs out, and don't panic._ Eragon's voice within her head felt like a draught of faelnirv, calming her, and forcing her to do as he asked. _How does he have this power over me? Arya wondered to herself. How can his voice be so calming?_

Saphira swept under the two of them, making sure they both landed on her saddle._ Having fun, Princess?_ Saphira laughed.

_Thank you for this dosage of insecure terror, Saphira._ Arya responded sarcastically. _Just what Angela ordered. _

_Hey! I didn't fully heal you so you could lay down in your tent and 'be injured' _Eragon responded quickly. _You've got to enjoy life sometime._

Arya could have very well taken offense at this offhand statement, but something within her stopped her from responding vengefully. _His voice! I am _still _enamored with it?!_

_Yes, Arya, and you should keep your mind better guarded._

_Saphira! Don't tell Eragon!_

_What do you stand to lose, Little Princess? You know he loves you. What is stopping you?_

_My own insecurities. _Arya responded truthfully. _I don't want either one of us used by Galbatorix in a trap. Also, I don't want to be a distraction to Eragon. _

Saphira shook her head, and let out her dragon-laugh. If only the Arya knew. _Very well Little Princess, however, if you break his heart again, I will tell him. _

_Thank you Saphira. _Arya responded gratefully. _Maybe after Eragon defeats the Black King, we can freely show our feelings…_

Arya's thoughts were cut short, as once again, she was falling. Gasping, she saw the ocean beneath her. _Saphira, you crazy dragon! _Was the last thought that went through Arya's head before she hit the water.

Arya pulled herself out of the sea first, but was followed closely by Eragon. They both dragged themselves up onto the beach, panting with adrenaline and exertion; Saphira had dropped then a long ways away from the shores of Alagëasia. "I'm all…for a good swim…but that…was too much." Arya muttered as she crawled up the beach.

Eragon laughed.

The sound of his laughter…Arya could have listened to it for years. She had never heard his laughter. It opened a side of Eragon that had yet to feel the pain and death that had been heaped upon his shoulders upon finding Saphira's egg in the Spine. She sat there, transfixed, as his laughter died down. _I would live _forever _to hear such sound again…_

Eragon relaxed as he flew through the air. Noticing Arya's distress, Eragon shouted into her mind _Arya! Spread your arms and legs out, and don't panic._

She complied, and he angled his body toward her to prepare them for the catch that Saphira was going to make. Muttering an incantation so that their momentum would be cancelled out by Saphira catching them. Arya did not notice, and Saphira caught both of them with ease.

As the three of them headed over the sea outside of Feinster, Eragon noticed that both Arya and Saphira had their minds blocked to him. _They must be talking to each other._

It wasn't long at all before Saphira dumped them off, into the bay. _Thanks a lot Saphira. Any chance of a ride once we reach shore?_

_None whatsoever. You two need to iron out your…differences._

_Whatever. See you at the Varden then. _

Saphira flew off without a backwards glance, as Arya and Eragon swam for shore. As Eragon dragged himself up the shore, he distinctly heard Arya mutter "I'm all…for a good swim…but that…was too much."

For some reason, Eragon laughed at this, and said "I've…needed to take a bath…for a while now."

Arya's laughter entranced him. While she was laughing, Eragon's mind brought up images of happier times. Peaceful times in Ellesméra, the Agaetí Blödhren. All of this was embodied in Arya's laughter, and Eragon was entranced. _How does she still affect me so?_ He asked himself.

Both of them lay there for a while, mirth travelling through a mental link that had been forged of friendship and, Eragon made sure, nothing else. He would not let his emotions get the better of him today. Not with Arya enjoying their time together this easily. _Saphira, how much longer can we stay out here?_ Eragon inquired as Saphira flew back to the Varden's camp to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

_Nasuada has declared this day a holiday Eragon. Take the entire day to spend with your 'ladyfriend'. _

_Thank you Saphira._

Arya looked at him, a quizzical expression on her face. She knew that he was contacting Saphira, she just didn't know what they were talking about. As Eragon returned to his normal state of being, Arya asked "What-"

"Nasuada has given the entire Varden the day off. I was just checking with Saphira to make sure our presence isn't required anywhere."

"Thank you Eragon for doing so."

"Thank Nasuada for doing so."

The next few hours, the two of them sat near each other, simply enjoying each other's company. Arya was relaxed because Eragon stayed true to his word, and didn't pursue her. Eragon was relaxed simply because of Arya's presence. As tea time was coming about, Eragon turned to Arya, suddenly remembering the party that Roran had told him about. "Ummmm….Arya?"

"Yes Eragon?"

"Roran and the other villagers are throwing a party in celebration of the capture of Feinster, and they invited me, on the one stipulation that I would bring a friend. Would you accompany me?" Eragon noticed her quickly angering expression. "No! Not like that. Just as…friends."

Arya debated within her mind about whether or not to go to the party. She didn't know many of Eragon's childhood friends, but she didn't want Eragon getting the wrong idea about their friendship. "I accept your invitation, Eragon, as a friend."

With this statement, Eragon looked Arya right in the eye, and said "Thank you Arya. You don't know how much this means to me."

With this, they both got up, and headed back to the Varden to prepare for the party.

**Ending A/N: Sorry about Arya being OOC. But then again, how can anyone know Arya's emotions? :) Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Party

**A/N: This chapter is short. Deal with it. The next one should be longer.**

Arya stepped out of her tent, dressed in her usual leather armor that she wore to battle. She quickly noticed Eragon doing the same, however, he was dressed in a simple tunic, Brisingr strapped to his waist. Noticing her stare, Eragon ran over to her.

"Roran wishes for us to spar. The villagers of Carvahall heard about our epic duel at Farthen Dûr, and wished to see us duel with our own eyes."

"Very well, Eragon. I will spar with you, however, I must retrieve my sword."

As the two Shadeslayers walked towards the festivities, they both steeled themselves for what they would have to do. Eragon was wondering how the villagers would receive him after his transformation at the Blood-Oath Ceremony. Arya, who was keeping the previous few hours in mind, was wondering how she would need to hide her feelings at this party. Because she knew the questions would come. It wasn't exactly a secret that she and Eragon were close, and with the proliferation of exaggerated rumors flying through the Varden, her and Eragon's relationship, or lack thereof, would be called into question as something more.

Arya didn't recognize the man standing by the door, however, Eragon ran over, and embraced the man. "I still have to repay you for that meat, Horst."

The man laughed. "It was no problem. I was happy to help the last free Dragon Rider, knowingly or not."

With this, they were both admitted to the party.

The rush of humanity surrounded the two of them as they headed to the area that had been specifically cleared for their sparring match. Unsheathing Brisingr, Eragon made sure that his blade was blocked adequately. After Arya did the same, they began to spar.

The villagers watched in awe as the two warriors created webs of steel around each other, both of them seemingly trying to slice the other to ribbons. Often times, the villagers couldn't even see the blades cutting through the air, and only saw them when they clashed against each other.

Eragon was trying his hardest to beat Arya. He wanted to prove not only to Arya and the villagers, but also to himself, that he was a warrior to be feared. Eragon was also trying to test his skill level. Before, in Farthen Dûr, Arya had beat him, almost without trying. He wanted to give Arya a good fight.

As they cut and slashed, Eragon felt a power, unbidden and raw, come into his being. His slashes became more powerful, causing Arya to go on the defensive.

_One last slash…_

Then Arya's sword broke. The tableau was motionless, except for Eragon's sword midway through a diagonal slash from Arya's left shoulder to right hip.

She hit the ground with a dull thud, and then everyone started moving. Blödgarm, and the rest of the elven spellcasters moved immediately towards Arya. Roran and the villagers moved towards Eragon, celebrating in his victory. Eragon was Arya's side, already beginning the healing.

_How did I break her sword?_


	4. Chapter 4- The Assassin

A lithe figure stole through the dark castle. Dodging from shadow to shadow, up walls, and down pipes, the figure was nearly invisible. The figure paused in front of a massive door long enough to kill the two guards that were supposedly guarding the kingdom's greatest treasure. After hiding the bodies, the figure gracefully stepped through the doorway, closed the door, and removed her hood, revealing pointy ears and slanted features. Before she was in this room, her hood could help if she was cornered by the guards, however if she was found here, no alibi could save her. As the elf approached the plinth that held the kingdom's greatest treasure, she pondered why she had been chosen for this task.

She was not an assassin, but rather the Assassin. Governed by her aunt alone. She took pride in the capital "A". It distinguished her from a person who simply killed other people for money.

She also had no qualms about dying in the line of duty. Tattooed on her shoulder was the yawë, a symbol of complete and utter devotion to her people. Dying here was almost a certainty, because even if she survived sending the egg to Gil'ead, Galbatorix would torture her for information.

She had no intention of being tortured by the dark king. Only hours before, she had taken a fast-acting magical poison, that was activated by the removal of the egg from the treasure room. The poison had no antidote, no cure, and no counter-spell.

As she approached the egg, she encountered her first ward. It was mainly used to blind and confuse, to deter the thief from going any further. The Assassin's personal wards blocked this attempt, and nullified the ward. The elf sped up. Galbatorix had undoubtedly been warned that someone was attempting to take his precious treasure.

The second ward was a death-ward, laced with the twelve words of death. Again, the Assassin's personal wards stopped the attempt, however the death-ward could not be nullified. It was being powered by something far more powerful than human strength.

At this point, the elvish Assassin was mere inches from the last dragon egg in Alagaësia, but she frowned. Only two wards? Was Galbatorix losing his grip?

The absence of wards became apparent when the elf touched the egg. Elunidari attacked her mind unmercifully, doing their best to deter her from taking the egg.

_Too late, Galbatorix, you fool._ The elf thought with a smile. Pulling a gem out of her pocket and placing it on the egg, the elf knew her jobs was done. The gem was imbued with a transportation spell, and enough energy to get it to Gil'ead. Galbatorix was right around the corner, already preparing spells.

With a smile on her face, the elf released her wards, succumbing to the twelve death words that continued to try to kill her. And slumped to the ground, a smile upon her face.

_For you, my aunt, my cousin._

Queen Islanzadí sat back in her chair in the tallest spire of Gil'ead. Taking the city had been arduous work, and the loss of Oromis and Glaedr had not helped morale. Swiveling her chair, the Elvish Queen looked at the sparring ground. Waiting. Watching.

A large explosion ripped through the air, and a light appeared in the middle of the sparring grounds. When the light faded, a large crater had appeared, and in the middle of it was an emerald stone. The last dragon egg in Alagaësia.

Tears sprung to the Queen's eyes when the egg appeared. _The egg has come at a price. You did not die in vain my niece…_

**A/N: Don't really know why I added that last bit in there. Maybe to hurt Arya? :) Mwhahahahah. Anyway, my review to view stat is 2:306. Yeah. I kinda need this feedback. :) Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5- A Meeting Gone Awry

**A/N: *Groan* I wrote this at one o'clock in the morning. Inspiration doesn't like to strike me during normal hours. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5- A Meeting Gone Awry**

Eragon kneeled by Arya, remorse and guilt etched on his face. He hadn't meant to slice Arya's blade like he did. And he had certainly did not mean to slice her across such a…sensitive area. His blade had cut her left collarbone, across the inside of her right breast, and down her stomach to her right hip. All three of these cuts were bleeding furiously, and were somewhat deep.

_I need to get her somewhere private to heal her._

Eragon picked up the stricken elf, and gingerly, as if he was carrying a sensitive explosive, carried her to Roran's tent. Setting her down, he began to heal the cut he had inflicted upon her, his ears flaring red with embarrassment.

_Arya, I'm going to need your consent to heal these wounds. _

_Why Eragon?_

_I made an oath Arya. I'll show you the memory once I heal you. _

_Very well, you have my consent to heal these wounds._

* * *

As Eragon pressed his hands gently, but firmly, over the wounds, Arya's head spun, and she felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. _I didn't even let Fäolin get this close! _No rational thoughts were in her head, due to the pain and Eragon's healing. As he turned to leave, Arya called his name.

"Yes, Arya?"

His voice! Good god his voice! Arya knew she could listen to it for years! And with that fleeting thought, Arya swiftly grabbed the back of his head, and forced his lips to hers.

* * *

_What- _Eragon thought as Arya grabbed his head. He thought that she was going to throw him out of the tent, for cutting her, and having to heal such a sensitive area.

What she did next blew him away. She kissed him. It started out as a tender kiss, more of a thanks than anything else, but as Eragon got his wits together, the kiss was laced with passion and desire. As they broke apart, Eragon was shocked to see Arya slump back on the cot where he had healed her.

_Asleep. _Eragon confirmed with a simple mental probe. He spoke the spells to erase any damage to Arya's leather fighting outfit. As he did so, he pondered the kiss. Could this mean that Arya was returning his affections? Could she really harbor feelings for him? Questions awhirl in his head, Eragon stepped out of his cousin's tent and rejoined the party.

_I'll knock some sense into that elf. _Saphira growled _I just have to wait until she wakes up…_

Arya, without ceremony, woke up. It was a sudden awakening, ad Arya went from horizontal to a 90˚ angle in the blink of an eye. _Angela's tent…_ Arya observed, glancing at the furnishings. _Oh, yes. Eragon cut me while sparring, so he took me to Roran's tent…_ Arya relived the moment piece by piece until she got to-

_I KISSED HIM?!_

* * *

"I am most sorry, Queen Islanzadí, but Arya is still recovering from an injury. She cannot speak with you right now."

The Queen's brow furrowed, as she stared at Nasuada. "I was informed that the battle for Feinster was done with two days ago, Lady Nasuada. How was she injured?"

Nasuada glanced towards Eragon. "A sparring accident, my Queen." Eragon said, humbled by his involvement in Arya's injury.

"Very well, Shadeslayer. I wish to speak with you privately about this, when we are done here."

"Indeed my Queen."

The topic of the conference quickly veered towards violence, as the assorted races argued about where the Varden would go next. After several hours of this, Saphira let loose and earth-shaking growl. Every single person in the room stopped, as if frozen in place.

"Thank you Saphira." Eragon said, as he stood. "Now, gentlemen, and of course, Lady Nasuada, you all have voiced some rather compelling arguments. However, we cannot march to Belatona, or anywhere else, not with winter approaching." Eragon strode around the table, looking each General and ambassador in the eye. "Why don't we stay exactly where we are? We are in a defensible city, protected by the strongest warriors in Alagaësia. The Red Rider is no problem, and elvish spies indicate that he will be incapacitated for several months after his battle over Gil'ead. We could wait out the winter. Galbatorix would not ride out to finish the Varden during the winter, because he can't muster an army that would be willing to travel through the snow. The supply lines from Surda will not be attacked by the Empire either, simply because they are too far away from any major stronghold of the Empire."

A voice rang out from the back of the meeting room. "And why should we trust you?"

Eragon turned towards the speaker, and started walking towards him. "What is your name?" Eragon asked the man, his voice dead and emotionless. Nasuada looked at him carefully.

"Haldir. General Haldir, Shadeslayer." The man was obviously afraid of what this young Rider was going to do to him.

"General Haldir. I have pledged my fealty to the leader of the Varden, Lady Nasuada. I have become the first human to be inducted into the Dwarven clan Dürgrimst Ingeitum. I have studied with the elves, and was born among the humans. All of these groups vouch for me, say that I am trustworthy. On his dying breath, Ajihad, the last leader of the Varden, entrusted me with the task of keeping the Varden from sinking into chaos and ruin." The Rider had been walking slowly towards Saphira, but quickly turned, and, using his elven speed, came face-to-face with General Haldir. "Let's just assume that I have the best interests of the Varden, and indeed, all the races, when I make a decision."

With this, Eragon walked over to Saphira, jumped fifteen feet straight into the air, landing on her back. Within twenty seconds, both of the battle-hardened warriors were gone.

**A/N: I have always wanted to write Eragon as an in control, but utterly pissed. Thank you, everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited. Sorry for not explaining the previous chapter with this chapter, but I like suspense. :) Maybe next chapter.**

**Mor'ranr!**


	6. Chapter 6-Revelations

**A/N: No, this chapter has nothing to do with the Bible. **

**Chapter 6-Revelations**

Arya quickly got out of the bed that Eragon had placed her in. She needed to find him and explain…she was obviously not in a coherent state of mind…

"I disagree. You were more aware then, not bound by your elvish ability to bury your emotions. It would be quite refreshing to get the old Arya back. The one who laughed, and wasn't afraid of showing a smidgen of emotion. Nice word. Smidgen."

It was Angela. Arya eyed her coldly. "I disagree. I was obviously not very coherent, due to blood loss. Do I have your permission to go back to my tent?"

"Does your asking mean that you will heed my answer? I think not. Oh, and watch out for the man-eating rabbits!"

Arya was headed back to her tent, when she saw Eragon and Saphira fly over. Without even thinking, Arya slipped into Eragon's mind. She felt pain. An enormous amount of pain. With it was a cocktail of anger and…was it fear? Arya ran after them both, hoping to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Saphira landed on a cliff overlooking the Bay of Feinster. _It's all right, Little One. I'm sure Nasuada will forgive you._

_It's not that, Saphira. He questioned my trust. They fear me, they think I will turn out like Galbatorix. And I cannot blame them._

* * *

Saphira's trail led Arya to a cliff overlooking the Bay of Feinster. Eragon was the only one around, so Arya walked towards Eragon. He was sitting, ram-rod straight on the cliff, his legs dangling off. Quickly, Arya entered his mind.

His mind was a wasteland. Dead bodies were piled in the corners. _People he has killed._ Arya thought at once. Eragon himself was seated in the middle of his mind, shivering, as if cold. Images flashed across Arya's consciousness as Eragon's worst fears and memories played in her mind. His uncle, Garrow being tortured at the hands of the Raz'ac. Brom being stabbed by the Raz'ac. Durza killing both her and Saphira. Varaug breaking her neck. Galbatorix killing Nasuada, Roran, Saphira and herself. Galbatorix learning his true name, and using him against the Varden, and making him kill all his friends and allies. All of these morbid thoughts flashed in front of her eyes in a heartbeat.

"Having fun?"

Arya blushed as she realized that Eragon was aware of her intrusion. "Forgive me Eragon."

Eragon glanced up. How could he be angry at the one her loved? It was like him getting angry at Saphira, which wasn't possible.

"I forgive you Arya. How can I not?"

The two Shadeslayers sat in silence for a long while at this. Arya broke the silence first.

"Eragon, about last night…" Eragon's right eyebrow raised itself, gesturing for her to go on. "I thank you for healing me-"

"And you apologize for your risqué behavior when I set you down in Roran's tent. There are no thanks between friends, Arya. I'm certain you would have done the same thing for me. I am sorry for hurting you in the first place."

Again, the two Shadeslayers sat in silence. Arya was impressed with how Eragon handled her thanks, and her intrusion into his mind. She didn't expect that kind of response from a human, and a teenager at that. Even an elf of seventy years would have trouble bending their pride enough to respond in the way Eragon did.

Again, Arya broke the silence. "What troubles you Eragon? Your mind is in disarray. You fear for something, but I cannot tell what."

Eragon settled back, laying his head on the ground. "Arya, in the past year and a half, I have lost more than I ever thought I had. I lost my uncle, my father figure. I lost my father, but didn't know it for another year. I lost my half-brother, and my friend. I lost Oromis and Glaedr, both my mentors. I cannot stand any more loss."

"Who are you afraid of losing?"

Eragon sat in silence after this question. Arya was about to ask again, however, before she could, Saphira entered her mind.

_He is afraid of losing Roran, Nasuada, Orik, Islanzadí, and every other friend he has made in the Varden. But he is most afraid of losing you. If he loses another person he loves, he's afraid he might kill and keep killing to alleviate the pain. _

Arya almost scoffed at the thought of her being the foremost person whom Eragon didn't want to lose. _Why-_

_Arya, I know that you don't believe him, but he loves you very much. His love for you is only matched by his love for me. And he only loves me because we are two halves of the same soul. _Arya paused when Saphira said this. She had no idea that Eragon still- _Another thing, Arya. Your reasons for not being with Eragon no longer hold true. You say that Eragon is a fickle human, however, I have seen his heart, and there is nothing but you within its bounds, and you are on his mind all the time, driving him to constant distraction. You also say that he is too young. Look into his eyes, and remember your look into his mind. With thoughts like these, he has aged beyond measure. Finally, you say that if there was a relationship between the two of you, that relationship could be exploited. A fair claim this is, however, Galbatorix probably already has you as a prime assassination target, because of your position of power with the elves, and how your mother reacted last time you were presumed dead._

_I…I can't. _Arya knew that she was fighting off her own feelings. She was scared.

_It is your choice, Arya. If you do not choose to be with him then you must be able to bear_ _with him. He may do things that may seem as though he is trying to show you his affection but I assure you that he has_ _fully_ _convinced himself that you will_ _never_ _return his feelings. He will_ _always_ _be your friend, Arya._

Eragon sat on the cliff in silence. He knew that Saphira and Arya were having a conversation, because both of their minds were closed to him. Saphira was probably answering the question that Arya had asked him. Truth be told, he couldn't tell Arya. He couldn't tell her about his depth of feeling for her. He couldn't tell her because he knew she would dismiss his fears as baseless. She was fiercely independent, which was a quality that Eragon loved. However, he still feared Arya dying as much as Saphira.

He glanced at Arya. He face was pale, probably with shock. No. Was it…fear? Arya's color slowly returned as Saphira's mind opened to him once more.

"I'm certain Saphira has given you much to think about Arya. I will leave you to your thoughts." After saying this, Eragon stepped forward. Off the cliff.

Arya saw Eragon tumble off the cliff, and let out a short shriek. _No, Eragon don't be dead, don't be dead-_

_Do you really have so little faith in me, Arya? Saphira asked as she flew past Arya to the Varden's campsite. I suggest that you get back to camp as well, however if you would like to stay where you are, I will tell Blödgarm where you are. _

_Thank you Saphira, I shall stay here for a little while longer. _

Sitting on the cliff, alone, Arya questioned herself until the sun came.

Blödgarm walked up to Arya. She tried not to notice his presence, however, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"The Queen wishes to speak with you, Dröttningu."

Arya entered her tent. Groaning to herself, she quickly intoned the scrying spell.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin." Arya began.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Islanzadí continued.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." Arya finished "What news do you have for me, my Queen?"

"Do you remember your cousin Arassian, Arya?" Islanzadí asked carefully.

"I never forget family."

Islanzadí winced as she recalled Arya's banishment. "She was tasked with stealing the last dragon egg from Galbatorix, and sending it to Gil'ead."

Islanzadí heard a sharp intake of breath from the mirror.

"Did she…succeed?" Arya asked, concern written plainly on her face.

"She succeeded in transporting the egg to Gil'ead, however, her intrusion was noticed by Galbatorix. We believe that she committed suicide, rather than submit to torture that Galbatorix undoubtedly would inflict." Arya wept openly at the death of her cousin. They had played together, in the forests of Du Weldenvarden, ridden on Glaedr together when he allowed it. They had grown very close, until Islanzadi had banished Arya. When Arya came back to Ellesméra, they had laughed about old times.

Islanzadí interrupted her daughter's thoughts. "Daughter are you alright?"

"How can you do this, mother? You are sending your relatives on deadly missions, knowing full well that success or failure will both end in the death of whomever you send. You don't even shed a tear for your niece. How can you do this?!"

"Arya, she was a soldier, nothing more. Many will die in this war. Friends, family. All that matters is getting Galbatorix off his twisted throne in Urû'baen."

"Very well, mother." Arya said sharply, almost spitting the words out.

"I expect to see you in two weeks' time in Ellesméra, for Oromis and Glaedr's funeral. I would like both you and Eragon Shur'tugal to come to Gil'ead to pick up the egg. "

Arya cut the spell before her mother could say goodbye. _How could she?!_ Arya's mind repeated this question over and over again. _Her own niece, dead, and she doesn't even care enough to shed a tear. How withdrawn. _Arya had walked out of her tent by now, and was walking around the Varden's camp quickly, still weeping.

"Arya?"

**A/N: And now you know. At first, I wanted the Assassin to kill Galbatorix, but then I realized that if that happened, Eragon couldn't have his grand finale. On a more somber note, the updates for this story are going to become less frequent, due to finals and such. I might spend the time editing and re-releasing previous chapters. Until next time,**

**Mor'ranr!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Finals and all. **

As Saphira was flying him back to his tent, Eragon opened his mind to her. _I don't know what you did back there, Saphira, but whatever it was, I trust you enough to know that you would never hurt Arya or me._

Saphira's mind was shielded for the briefest moment. Eragon assumed that she was hiding the recent memory from him. _Yes, Little One, I would never consciously hurt you or Arya. However, I cannot tell you what we spoke of. I find the betrayal of an elf, especially one as powerful as Arya, to be immensely repugnant. _

At this, Eragon smiled. _You and your oaths. I succeeded in containing my feelings then. I can do it again._

_I am happy for you Little One, although, it would have been amusing to watch her throw you off the cliff._

A few hours later, Eragon stumbled into his tent. _Teaching recruits is hard work. _Eragon thought as he pulled off his boots. _I have more respect for the trainers of the Varden, that's for sure. _Eragon settled back on his cot, with every intention of falling asleep.

But he couldn't.

He hadn't seen Arya since they had met on the cliff, and Eragon was worried. He knew that he shouldn't be; Arya was an excellent fighter, and any trouble that was started with her would be ended with her, but all the same, Eragon was worried.

After laying there for hours, Eragon went to sit by the fire. No one was out, except the infrequent sentries that patrolled by the elven camp. Eragon smiled at the memory.

_A sentry passed by Eragon's tent. As the sentry made his way through the elven campsite, Eragon heard a clash of steel, and a shout. Quickly ramming his boots on, Eragon stepped outside. _

_The motionless tableau was almost comical. The man was backed up against the wall, his face deathly white, and sweat beading on his brow. Blödgarm had his teeth at the man's throat, and Arya had her sword on his heart. _

_"Stop, stop." Eragon said simply, "He is a sentry, nothing more. Leave him to me." _

_Blödgarm relinquished his teeth instantly, however, Arya was less inclined to take her sword away from a possible hostile. But, after a few seconds, she complied too._

_"Alright, Arya, Blödgarm, go over there. I will have a talk with this poor man."_

_The man started shaking as Eragon walked closer, but was surprised when Eragon sat in the dirt beside him. "Now, what is your name?" Eragon asked the shivering man._

_"T-t-to-r-r-in, m-m-y lord."_

_"You have a good name, Torin. Now, why were you patrolling the elven campsite, Torin?"_

_"La-lady N-nasuada told me to, m-my lord."_

_"Well, Torin, you are relieved for the night. I will guard the elven camp tonight. Go back to your tent and sleep." _And tomorrow, I'm having a conversation with Nasuada. _The man tottered off through the Varden camp. Eragon shouted after him, "And have a drink, will you? You need to calm your nerves."_

_The next day, Eragon went to Nasuada. "I caught a sentry patrolling in the elven camp last night. The elves almost killed him." _

_If Nasuada was surprised by this news, she didn't show it. "The elves don't need sentries, Nasuada. They are perfectly able to detect an intruder. Send the sentries elsewhere in the camp."_

_Nasuada shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Eragon, I am charged with making peace between the four races of the Varden. The dwarves need their mead. The humans need security. The Urgals need to fight. The elves need surprisingly little. For this reason, I put sentries in the elven campsite."_

_Eragon shook his head, still not understanding why this was necessary. "The humans don't trust the elves, Eragon. They need to be assured that the elves aren't up to something. Now, you and I know that the elves mean no harm to anyone but Galbatorix, however the average soldier doesn't know that."_

_"Very well, Nasuada, post your sentries. However, if they set foot inside the camp, they will be faced with fourteen deadly elven warriors and an angry dragon." _

Arya ran out of her tent as Eragon was remembering. Her eyes were red, and she was obviously distraught about something.

"Arya?"

Arya heard Eragon call her name, and she didn't know what to do. _Well, I could run, but that might damage our friendship. And, besides, he deserves to know about the egg._

Arya walked over to Eragon, and sat beside the fire with him. "What's wrong, Arya?"

Arya spoke after a long silence. "My mother, as usual."

"What did she do this time?" Eragon asked sincerely.

"Well, as you know, Galbatorix holds the last Dragon egg." Eragon nodded, "Well, he did hold it. The elves sent an Assassin to steal it from him the night of our day off. It's in Gil'ead right now."

"That's excellent, Arya! But…why are you sad?"

"My cousin was the Assassin that stole the egg. She killed herself." After this, Arya was silent. Eragon couldn't even comprehend Arya's loss. If he lost Roran…_Stop. Roran is not going to die._

"I'm sorry, Arya. I know I couldn't even comprehend Roran's death, so I have no idea what you're going through right now. However, if you need me, I will be here."

Arya appreciated Eragon's words, but she turned her mind back to duty. Drying the tears from her face, she got up, and walked back to her tent.

"What time do you want to leave for Gil'ead tomorrow?" Eragon asked.

"I will be ready when you are."

* * *

Nasuada stood and watched the two Shadeslayers depart for Gil'ead. She feverishly hoped that Murtaugh, or Gokukara forbid, Galbatorix did not attack in the absence of their Dragon Rider. Sighing, Nasuada headed back to her paperwork.

* * *

_Nasuada wasn't happy about letting us go. _Eragon remarked as the three of them flew away.

_How could she be? _Arya replied. _If Murtaugh or Galbatorix were to attack in your absence…_

_No. They will not attack the Varden. Galbatorix is smart enough to know that if he attacks and destroys the Varden, I will have nothing to fight for. And the last thing he wants is the destruction of the dragon race._

* * *

The flight was uneventful for the two Shadeslayers. Eragon did not lose control of his emotions, and for that, Arya was grateful. They arrived at Gil'ead in three days.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin." The elvish sentry began.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Arya countered.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." The sentry finished. After reciting the same sequence of phrases with Eragon, the sentry said "Come, Queen Islanzadí requests your presence.

As Eragon, Arya and Saphira travelled through the elven camp, elves started gathering around their path in ever-increasing numbers. _Don't mind the attention, Little Ones. _Saphira said in both the Shadeslayers' minds. _And don't worry, it's not for you, it's for me. _Saphira said this with a dragon-chuckle, and Eragon had to stifle a smile. Arya's emotionless mask slipped for a brief instant. With this show of emotion, Saphira roared, spewing a gout of flame into the air. The elves went wild. _See? I told you._

Eragon laughed out loud. Arya smiled for the briefest instant. And on they continued.

"Mother."

"Arya. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking."

Eragon noticed that Arya never gave her mother anything but an emotionless façade. _How…annoying that must be for Islanzadí. And Arya doesn't know how much she's hurting her mother by doing this. _

"Eragon."

Eragon returned from his own musings. "Excuse me, my Queen. Caught up in my own thoughts."

"Very well. Here is the egg. I am tasking you, Eragon, Lord of Vroengard, with finding a Rider for this egg." Eragon took the dragon egg in both hands. It was very much like Saphira's egg had been, although, this one was not her brilliant sapphire, but a forest green.

"Very well, Queen Islanzadí. I shall do my best to find the next Rider."

"I expect to see you both in two weeks' time in Ellesméra for Oromis and Glaedr's funeral."

"Indeed, Queen Islanzadí."

At this, both Arya and Eragon were dismissed, Arya headed back to the sparring grounds, Eragon to his tent to weave the protective enchantment around the egg.

"Two weeks…what will I do for two weeks?" Eragon had quickly cast the spells using Glaedr's strength. The Eldunarí was already fiercely protective of the egg, and poured much excess energy into the spells that Eragon couldn't even touch the egg.

Having nothing better to do, Eragon headed to the sparring grounds.

* * *

Arya had fought elf after elf. Not stopping, not taking a break in between challengers. She defeated all who came her way.

Then she noticed Eragon.

He was fighting Famal, who was one hundred eighty-two years his senior. Arya could never hope to beat Famal, even with her natural adeptness with the sword.

And Eragon was winning. She watched as he performed moves of flexibility and strength that she would be hard-pressed to practice, much less use in a battle, or whilst sparring.

Arya watched the battle until Eragon won. His dance was never interrupted by Famal, whose slashes and parries looked like the fumbles of a novice. After Eragon had proclaimed Famal "dead," Famal's sword yards away, sticking out of a tree, and Brisingr at Famal's neck, Eragon turned to Arya.

"I see that Blödgarm managed to fix your sword." Eragon stated.

"He was an apprentice under Rhunon for many years. He knew exactly how to repair the broken enchantments. What was surprising was that he found that the blade was electrically charged when he touched it. Do you have an explanation for this?"

"Nay, I do not. I am just as confused as you are."

Both of the warriors stood in silence, both trying to think of what could have caused the blade to break.

"Well, did you come here to think, or to spar?" Eragon said with a smile.

"I do want a rematch…" Arya said, unsheathing her newly-repaired sword.

Eragon blocked the edge of Brisingr, as Arya blocked her own sword.

Both of the warriors circled each other, for a long time, feeling out each other's weaknesses, and assaying their own strengths.

Eragon attacked first, with a diagonal, two-handed slash. Arya danced backwards, hoping to counter-attack with a slash to Eragon's chest, but was blocked by Eragon, who had raised his blade faster than Arya had thought possible. Eragon shoved her blade to his left, and slashed at her neck. Arya sidestepped his attack, and pushed her blade over his. Eragon was forced to preen, and step back. Both of the warriors started circling once more.

This time, Arya attacked first. She went for the target that Eragon was least expecting. His feet. It didn't faze Eragon, though. He simply stepped over her blade as it passed under each foot. Eragon responded by thrusting his sword at her chest. Arya stepped back, parrying in six. Then she lunged. Faster than the human eye could follow, Eragon disengaged, and placed his blade on her heart. "Dead."

The entire sparring ground was still, everyone watching the two greatest warriors in the Varden go hammer and tongs at each other.

"Not so," Arya murmured, as she stepped back, and batted Eragon's blade away. Eragon didn't flinch or stop.

He simply stepped forward, placed his blade under the cross-guard of Arya's blade, and flicked Brisingr up.

Arya had her sword ripped from her grasp, and it soared into the air to be caught by Eragon. While Eragon was jumping, he pressed the flat of his blade on Arya's shoulder, driving her to her knees.

Eragon grabbed the elvish blade, and in one fluid motion, brought both his blade and Arya's to Arya's neck, in an "x". "Now you're dead." Eragon said, without a hint of strain or sweat.

Arya stared at him, not caring that most of the elvish army was, in turn, staring at the two of them. Eragon was an excellent swordsman. _But that's not the only reason you stare… _a voice said in the back of Arya's mind.

Lowering her head, to hide her blush, Arya said "You have indeed beaten me Eragon. Congratulations. You have improved greatly." Taking her sword in her hand, Arya walked from the sparring grounds, her path watched by a very large crowd of elves. As soon as she was outside of the elvish eye, Arya bolted. _I need to figure out why I feel this way…_

* * *

Eragon found Arya in a small clearing, miles away from Gil'ead. "What troubles you, Arya Svit-Kona?

Arya sat in the middle of the clearing, her back facing Eragon. "Did I offend you in any way, Arya?"

Arya sat in silence. Eragon sat down, his back facing hers. _Back to back, they faced each other…_Eragon thought, remembering a rhyme that Marion had told him. Having nothing better to do, Eragon started meditating. He was surprised to learn that Arya was doing the same, and her mind was unguarded. He quietly took a peek into her mind. The music was still there, a sad song waiting to snare any unsuspecting visitor into Arya's mind. But the song had changed. It was a little more hopeful and lively than the last time Eragon had been in her mind. Eragon didn't know where the hope came from, so he exited her mind, and focused on the wildlife around him.

* * *

Arya's mind was racing. She had…feelings…for Eragon. She wouldn't say that she loved him. No, she still mourned for and loved Fäolin. She couldn't love Eragon.

_But Fäolin is gone…_It was at this point that Eragon entered the clearing. _I can't speak to him. If I open my mouth, my tone might reveal my feelings for him._ So when Eragon asked his questions, Arya was silent. When Eragon sat, Arya didn't react in any way. She did not want to break or strain their friendship by moving away, nor did she want to give the impression of starting a romantic relationship with Eragon by moving closer.

Both of the warriors sat in the clearing for an hour, meditating. After sitting for a while, Arya slipped into Eragon's mind, as it was unguarded while he was meditating. She was surprised to hear his mind-music. Never, not even amongst the Riders, had a human adopted the tradition of mind-music. His song was graceful, sad, and hopeful. She saw plainly his heartbreak, his loss, and his hope of defeating Galbatorix.

"Having fun?"

Arya quickly withdrew from Eragon's mind. "How did you know I was there?" Arya inquired.

"I have my mind very finely tuned, Arya. What kind of Rider would I be if I could be taken over by another magician? Not a very good one, that's for sure."

Arya lowered her head. "Forgive me for my curiosity. I should not have been in your mind."

"Nay, it is I who must apologize. I also snuck into your mind, just to listen to your mind-music, and I heard a song that I wish I could end." With this, Eragon got up, walked around to kneel in front of Arya. He touched her cheek with his hand, and Arya wanted to resist.

But she couldn't.

"I hate seeing you saddened by anything, Arya. Is there anything I can do?"

Arya stared at his face, and his eyes. She saw his age in years. Then she saw his age in experience. Uncle, Father, Mentor, Half-Brother. All of these losses aged Eragon beyond belief. She saw his dull, haggard eyes, and the dark circles hung underneath like bats hanging in a cave. She put her hand over Eragon's. "I just need time, Eragon. I have lost friends, and family, same as you. I just need space and time."

Eragon stood. "Very well, Arya Svit-Kona. If it is space and time that you wish for, that is what you will receive." Eragon strode out of the clearing.

As soon as Eragon was out of earshot, Arya broke down sobbing. She loved him. And she had turned his help away. It made her feel horrible. _Oh Fäolin. If you were here, you would know what to do…_

* * *

Eragon walked out of the clearing, clearly troubled. _I love her too much…and she will never love me. _Sighing, he started running. He ran and ran, faster than he had ever run before. Hoping, that by some freak magical accident; that he would wake up at Garrow's farm, before all of _this_ had happened.

_Do you regret it Eragon? _Saphira's voice sounded low and menacing in Eragon's mind. _Do you regret my choice? Because I don't, and never will. Yes, your number of problems has only increased since I hatched, however, so has your capacity to deal with such problems. _

_No, I don't wish for anything else. I just hope that one day she would return some of my affections. It's like she is tottering on the edge of her emotionless state, I can sense it in her mind. What is holding her from emotion?_

_Memories. She has a dark past Eragon. You must remember that she was banished from her home, her father died when she was very young, her mate was killed not too long ago, and her cousin was killed last week. You must be patient. _

_I know, Saphira. I am trying to be patient. But I still have the instincts of a human, not an elf. My body still thinks it has a limited amount of time in this world. Maybe it's right. Galbatorix could sweep down and kill me very easily, as could Murtaugh and Thorn. I don't want to die without Arya at least acknowledging my feelings for what they are._

_What are your feelings?_

_I love her more than anything else in this world. You are the other half of my soul, Saphira, and Arya is the other half of my heart. I will never love anyone but her._

* * *

Back in the clearing, Arya was done thinking. She was done with logic, done with hiding from her feelings, done with being scared. Fäolin had always said that he wanted her to be happy, and if that happiness included someone else, so be it. Arya stood up, dusted off her breeches, and headed back to Gil'ead.

Arya woke up in the room she had collapsed in. Yawning quietly, she got up to pull on her leather armor. She couldn't find Eragon yesterday, so she had headed to the room that her mother had provided. She hadn't bothered to unpack. She, Eragon and Saphira were headed to Ellesméra to prepare the ingredients and ceremony for Oromis' and Glaedr's funeral. Arya walked out of her room, and headed to the courtyard of the castle.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira were waiting for her. Eragon had his back to her, and Saphira was entertaining herself by blowing smoke rings out of her nostrils.

"Ready?" Arya asked, attracting both Eragon and Saphira's attention.

"Indeed we are. Are you?" Eragon responded.

"Everything's right here." Arya said, lifting up her bag.

"Have you said goodbye to everyone you want to say goodbye to?" Eragon asked, as the two of them walked up to Saphira.

Arya frowned. "If you mean my mother, no I have not said goodbye to her, nor will I. I don't even want to be in the same room as her."

Eragon half turned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Arya, no matter how much you hate it, she is still your mother, and with both of you living forever, it would not be prudent to continue a family feud with her. I have seen family feuds before, in Carvahall. A few even came to physical fighting within the family. I don't think that you want that. Also, not to be a pessimist or anything, but realistically, you or your mother could die in this war. Go and at least tell your mother that you are leaving."

Arya thanked his, and then walked away from the courtyard, surprised at Eragon's advice. She had always known him to be wish beyond his years, but this was unexpected.

Arya entered her mother's chambers, and found her mother getting dressed. After reciting the elvish greeting, Arya said, "Mother, Eragon and I are leaving for Ellesméra within the next hour." Islanzadí embraced her daughter, and Arya left. But as Arya walked away, she felt something shift within her, something that slightly removed a burden from her shoulders. Smiling, Arya continued to the courtyard.

* * *

The flight so far had been uneventful. Saphira had entertained the two on her back for hours with riddles, but for the most part, the two warriors had been silent. By the time the sun was sinking into the horizon, Arya was yawning.

_Is there any way that we could switch? _Arya asked Eragon _I am very tired._

Eragon only nodded, and without warning or preamble, Eragon unbuckled the straps holding him to Saphira's saddle, and jumped into the air.

Arya was speechless with anger and terror, as the wind jerked Eragon towards Saphira's tail. He grabbed hold of one of Saphira's spikes, and walked back to the saddle, where he undid Arya's straps, and nudged her forward. Arya complied, but entered Eragon's mind. _Why did you do something so dangerous? We could have landed and switched places. _

_Forgive me Arya Svit-Kona. I am used to doing minor acrobatics whilst on Saphira's back, to be used in combat. I can even perform the first level of Rimgar while flying. And if I had fallen, Saphira would have dived down to get me. _

Arya blushed a little at Eragon's response, as she strapped herself back into the saddle. _Forgive me Eragon. I had forgotten how strenuous your training with Oromis and Glaedr was. _

_It is no matter. Now, you are tired, go to sleep. I will make sure you do not fall._

Arya drifted off, lulled into sleep by the rhythmic beats of Saphira's wings.

* * *

A few hours later, Eragon told Saphira to land. _No need to get to Ellesméra so quickly. The queen is taking two weeks to get there. We can afford to go slower than usual._

Saphira landed as softly as possible for a dragon, and Arya did not wake. Eragon transported Arya down Saphira's side using magic, and placed her under one of Saphira's outstretched wings. Eragon lay under the other wing. Soon, both Shadeslayers were asleep.

* * *

Arya woke to an explosion.

**A/N: Everyone likes a good explosion. :) Anyway, no idea where I'm going with this.**


End file.
